Fuller Days
by MusicLover107
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Full House in any way. This story takes place after Steve takes D.J. to prom. I hope you will like it.
1. The Proposal

_D.J. has just left for her prom with Steve, and Danny took Michelle and Stephanie to a bowling night._

" Steve how have you been throughout your college days?" _D.J. asked._

" Okay, I guess. " _Steve said sadly._

" What do you mean? Are your grades bad? " _D.J. asked._

" Don't get me wrong my grades are the highest in my class. It's just that the food there is horrible! " _Exclaimed Steve._

" Well, now that your done with your two years are you moving back here? " _D.J. asked trying to hold back a laugh._

" Yes, I think so. After the prom I have a question for you. " _Steve said nervously._

" Okay. " _D.J. said as she was expecting him to say do you want to go get pizza. Or something like that._

 _Later at the bowling alley..._

" Yes! That's another 300 game! " _Danny said happily._

" Great job, Dad. I still only have twenty points. " _Stephanie said sadly._

" You have twenty points! I have 205 points. " _Michelle said as she was laughing._

" Girls, are you ready to go home? " _Danny asked._

" I am. " _Stephanie said._

" I guess I am too. And besides D.J. and Steve should be there soon right? " _Michelle asked._

" Yes, they will be, and I want to know what D.J. will say to Steve about his question. " _Danny said happily._

" Then we better get going. " _Stephanie said as they walked out of the bowling alley._

 _After the prom Steve and D.J. walked out of the prom and went into the school garden..._

" D.J. can I ask you that question now? " _Steve asked._

" Yes, Steve. " _D.J. said thinking that he won't ask about food, and now she was getting nervous._

" Donna Jo Tanner, will you do me the honor of marring me? " _Steve asked._

" Yes. Yes, I would. " _D.J. said._

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you like the beginning of this story.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow my story.**

 **Thank you for viewing my story.**


	2. The Car Ride Home

_When Danny, Stephanie, and Michelle were on their way home they came across a hole in the road. Danny didn't pay attention when they felt a very large bounce._

" Dad, what was that? " _Stephanie asked as they heard a loud whistling sound._

" I'm not so sure. When we get back I'll ask Uncle Jesse to look at it. " _Danny said with a nervous sound in his voice._

" How rude! " _Stephanie said as she was looking at her brand new I Phone._

" What do you mean how rude? " _Danny asked._

" Not you, Dad. Their is this kid in school who is making rumors about me. " _Stephanie said madly._

" How did you find that out? " _Danny asked._

" From Gia. She got a text from her, and she just forwarded to me. " _Stephanie said._

" What is she saying? " _Danny asked curiously._

" She is saying I have chicken legs! " _Stephanie exclaimed._

" That can be a complement. " _Danny said._

" A complement. I don't think it's a complement at all! " _Stephanie said getting all worked up._

" Well, do you know who this girl is? " _Danny asked._

" Yes, her name is Gina Gibbler! A Gibbler girl ugh! " _Stephanie said as Danny laughed. Danny was thinking to himself that was how D.J. and Kimmy became best friends._

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! If you like my story you can go to my profile, and check out my other story** **"Another New Day at Downton"** **. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think of it! ~** **MusicLover107**


	3. Hair Days

_As Danny and the girls walked in the door, Vicky came and greeted them._

" Hello, Honey. " _Danny said to Vicky as he hung up his coat._

" Hello, Dear. " _Vicky said as she was preparing the house for D.J.'s big announcement._

" Mom, what did you do to your hair? " _Stephanie questioned in a shocked manner._

" I dyed it. How do you like it? " _Vicky said._

" Well, what color did you have it before. " _Asked a confused Danny._

" Brown. " _Vicky stated angrily as she was playing with her newly dyed strawberry-blonde hair._

" Oh. Sorry. " _Danny said._

" Did Michelle fall asleep already. " _Vicky said as she was looking at Michelle sleeping in Danny's arms._

" I should probably put her in her bed. " _Danny replied quietly._

" Oh, while you are up there, can you check on Isabella? " _Vicky asked as Danny was walking up the staircase._

" Of course, Sweetheart. " _Danny said as he put Michelle to bed. Then he went into Isabella's room and looked at his three month old daughter as he kissed her forehead, and said good night._

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for viewing and waiting for this chapter! As you can see Vicky has been married to Danny for a few years now in my story. I hope you liked that I put in a few surprises including the newest member of the Tanner family Isabella Lacey Tanner. Please review and favorite this story! I am very happy to reviews! Tell what you think! I would like to make a very special thank you to BookloverAlive for telling me happy birthday!**

 **Thank you!**

 **MusicLover107**


	4. Back Home

_As Danny came down stairs with Bella ( Isabella ) he noticed that D.J. and Steve had already arrived._

" Dad! " _D.J. exclaimed running up to Danny showing him her sparkling wedding ring._

" Wow! It's beautiful! Hey, Steve, I thought you were only able to buy her a gallon of gas, when Joey got D.J. a car. How were you able to afford this? " _Danny asked._

" Well, that was how I was able to afford this ring. I didn't buy anything when I was paying this off! " _Steve said laughing at that memory._

" When is Joey coming back from his comedian show? " _D.J. asked._

" He rang me up, earlier, saying that he was just finishing up his season one last episode! Isn't that exciting! " _Danny said happily._

" Yes, I can't wait for it to come onto the tv! " _Stephanie said happily._

" Well, we better go to my parents they're excited to see us as well! " _Steve said as he got his keys off of the new stone side table._

" Okay, congratulations! " _Vicky said as she hugged D.J. and Steve._

" Thanks, Mom! " _D.J. smiled._

"Yeah, thanks! " _Steve said as D.J. and He walked out of the door._

" Well that was exciting! " _Vicky said._

" Yes, it was! Now Stephanie I think it's past your

bedtime." _Danny said._

" Do I have to? " _Stephanie said sadly._

" Yes, you do. Now go on up. " _Vicky said sweetly._

" Oh, alright. Good night! " _Stephanie said as she hugged them both._

" Good night, Stephanie. " _Danny and Vicky said in unison._

" Should we stay up and wait for D.J. to come home? " _Danny asked with a yawn._

" Yes, I would want to make sure she comes home safely " _Vicky said._

" Okay, should I call and find out what time she is coming home? " _Danny asked._

" Yeah, and when you do I'm going to go check on Bella. " _Vicky said as she headed up the stairs._

" Okay. " _Danny said as he picked up the phone, and dialed D.J.'s new cell phone._

" Hello, D.J. I was just wondering what time you will be coming home. And are you just coming home or stopping somewhere? " _Danny asked._

" I thought that I would just come home. i will be there in about five minutes. " _D.J. said._

" Okay, your Mom and I will wait up for you. " _Danny said._

" Alright, see you in five minutes! " _D.J. said as she hung up the phone._

" Bye! " _Danny said as he hung up the phone too._

" What time did D.J. said she will be home at? " _Vicky asked as she was walking down the stair case._

" She said she would be here in about five minutes. " _Danny said as he sat on the couch and patted the couch for her to come sit down by him._

 _Five minutes later..._

" Ah, D.J., how was it there? " _Vicky asked._

" Great! I'm just very tired. " _D.J. said happily with a smile on her face._

" That's nice! Why don't we all go to bed! " _Danny said._

" That sounds great to me! " _D.J. and Vicky said one after the other. Then they all went up to bed._

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry I took so long on this chapter! I couldn't figure out what to write! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and following my story! Please leave feedback on this chapter!**

 **Thank you! MusicLover107**


	5. Oops!

_Earlier the next morning..._

" Oh no! " _Stephanie shrieked as she spilled her lime green nail polish._

" What's wrong? " _D.J. asked._

" Oh, nothing. " _Stephanie said as she quickly put something behind her back, and as she laughed it sort of sounded like a cry._

" Oh, nothing. Then what's behind your back? " _D.J. Asked as she was thinking, ' Why did I let Stephanie paint her nails in my room. '_

" It's not what you think. " _Stephanie said._

" All that I'm thinking is that my electric blue dress is not on my bed anymore. " _D.J. said nervously._

" I'm so so sorry! " _Stephanie said as she showed D.J. her new lime green nail polish absolutely empty, along with her electric blue prom dress with a bunch of lime green spots everywhere on it._

" I'm very sorry! This dress costed me over five hundred dollars. " _D.J. said sadly and madly._

" Do you forgive me? " _Stephanie asked with a sad face._

" Yes, please just never let it happen again. How much money do you have? " _D.J. said with a smile on._

" Three-hundred fifty-five dollars, why? " _Stephanie asked._

" Can you work for me in order to pay off your debt? " _D.J. asked._

" I will do anything! " _Stephanie said nicely._

" Good! You start Monday. " _D.J. said happily._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :(. I finally had time to write this. I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone who commented, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **~ MusicLover107 ~**


	6. Job Search Part I

_Monday arrived, and Stephanie was supposed to work off the debt. Instead Stephanie woke-up and planned to sneak to the mall in order to find a job. She didn't want to work for D.J. as she remembered the first time D.J. baby sat her and Michelle. Then she started to get ready. In the meantime..._

"Has anyone seen my comb?" _Jesse asked Danny and Vicky in a aggravated tone and messy hair._

"Have you asked Joey? I heard him in his room. He was talking to himself debating if he should get a new hairstyle." _Danny said as he was putting the dishes in the cupboards._

"That's a good idea! I heard him in his room too, and he sounded a bit upset." _Vicky said._

"I'll be back. I have some exterminating to do." _Jesse replied with a grin as he went down to Joey's room._ "Joseph, um, what are you doing with that super glue, and that thing behind your back that looks like a certain black comb." _Jesse asked Joey with his arms crossed._

"Well, it's actually a very funny story." _Joey said putting the brush and the super glue on his table._

"Spill it, would you." _Jesse said as he took his comb off of the table._

"Okay, I was sitting in front of my mirror and Mr. Woodchuck told me that I need a new hairstyle. And I told him that I don't think that my hair looks better old fashioned, but he insisted that gel in my hair would look great. So I put gel in my hair and I used your very nice comb to comb the gel in. And by the way what did you do to your hair?" _Joey replied._

"What did I do to my hair? Oh you must be mistaken what did I not do to my hair. I didn't comb it back with my comb." _Jesse said as he hit Joey on the head with the comb. When he did the comb broke in half._

"That's my exiting cue! Good night folks. " _Joey said as he was walking to the door._

"Joseph..." _Jesse said picking up the other half of the comb._

"Yes." _Joey said turning to him._

"One, how did you break my comb. And two why did you glue it?" _Jesse said while walking toward him._

" Mr. Woodchuck took the comb off of me after seeing that my hair looked very bad, and broke it in half with his teeth." _Joey said with a little laugh._

"Very funny Joey. Do you know how much this comb costs?" _Jesse said._

"Twenty bucks?" _Joey said while pulling out his wallet._

"Try one hundred dollars." _Jesse said putting his hand out._

"Here." _Joey said while handing him one hundred dollars._

 _At the same time upstairs. Stephanie finished getting ready and began to head downstairs to the back door._

"Where are you going Steph?" _Becky said while giving Nicky and Alex their breakfast._

"To the mall. I'm going to go look for a job." _Stephanie said while opening the door._

"Alright have a good time. " _Becky said._

"Thanks!" _Stephanie said._

 **Author's note:**

 _ **I am so very sorry I haven't written in about a year! I will try to do it quicker. Thank you for reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue to review! And just so everyone knows I'm trying to make this story a bit more modern. Thank you again!**_

 _ **~MusicLover107**_


	7. Job Search Part 2

"So, I was walking in the park one day in the merry merry month of May. I was taken by surprise..." _Stephanie sang untill she saw I for sale sign on a 1996 electric blue chevrolet corvette._

"Woah baby! How much is this thing?" _Stephanie asked a teenaged boy standing next to it._

"I can give it to you for, eh, $350." _The boy said._

" **SOLD!** " _Stephanie said as she handed him the cash._

"Okay. Here are the keys. Oh, and watch those brakes." _He winks and walks away._

 _"What did he mean by that?" Stephanie thought to herself. "Well, I guess I'll head by the mall and get a job._

 _At that same time Jesse was moping in the kitchen._

"Why, did Joey have to break you Mr. Goodpart. You have been past down to me many years ago. I will always remember you." _Jesse said as he attempted to fix his hair with it one last time._

"Jesse, what are you doing with that broken comb?" _Becky said._

"I'm saying good bye to Mr. Goodpart." _Jesse said._

"You do know that this is Mr. Goodpart." _Becky said as she held out a comb._

"Wait, what? Give me that." _Jesse said as he took it and dropped the other one._

"Wait a second, did you break Nicky and Alex's comb?" _Becky said as she picked up the other comb from the floor._

"No, that Joey did that." _Said Jesse as he combs his hair with a smile._

"I should've known." _Becky said._

 _At the mall..._

"Hi! I'm Stephanie Tanner. I just saw the help wanted sign in the window and wondered if I can apply for it." _Stephanie said to the manager of Macy's._

"How old are you, sweetie?" _The older female manager asked._

"I am 13 years old." _A confident Stephanie said._

"Oh I'm sorry, hun, we only hire ages 16 and up." _The manager stated._

"That's okay." _Stephanie said as she walked away._

 _"I'm going to call Joey to come and drive my present for a certain sister home." Stephanie thought as she dialed the phone._

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi! I am so very sorry I haven't posted in a little over a year. I have been so busy lately. I will try to get back into the habit writing again. If you want to see more of my stories please follow and favorite! I always like to see what you think about my story so please comment below! :) Have a wonderful day!**

 **~MusicLover107**


End file.
